LXG: The Maker
by Artemis Gray
Summary: Allegra Romano is a young half Italian girl whose field of speciality is the Aztecs. So how can that help the League?


Disclaimer: I don't own the League or the Yamaha. So...cool...let's get on with it.

* * *

A telephone on a paper covered desk rang shrill and clear. A small man hurried into the room and brushed aside countless pages until he found the black phone. He picked up the receiver.

'Hello? Professor Vetra speaking.'

'Vetra, Quatermain. I need your help.'

'Allan? Of course anything.'

I need one of your protégées to come to Ellesmera house immediately.'

'Right. Okay I send Romano. They'll be there ASAP.'

'Thanks.' And with that Quatermain hung up.

A sleek, silver Yamaha YZF-R1 braked at the ancient gate house. Behind the gate the driver could see a long straight road leading to a grand house, she swore that it used to be a ruin. A man with cropped sandy hair and gentle hazel eyes poked his head out of the window.

'Welcome to Ellesmera House. State your name and business please.'

The driver lifted up her visor to reveal slightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes.

'Miss Romano. Professor Vetra sent me.'

'Ah yes. They're expecting you.'

She raised her eyebrow slightly and as the gate lifted she sped off down the road. Above the main door of the house there was a tall window. Behind the old glass stood a man with his hands clasped behind his back watching the motorbike. In the next room five people were also watching the bike.

Miss Romano braked at the stairs of the house. She got of the Yamaha and removed her helmet letting her mid back length brown hair free. She took off her leather jacket and put it under the second seat of her motorbike. A butler led her inside the cool interior of the house and up a grand curving stair case. They went along a landing before stopping outside a heavy oak door. The butler knocked and opened the door announcing her as 'Miss Romano from Professor Vetra sir.'

'Very well. Send her in then.' Came a gruff reply.

The butler stepped aside and let her step into the room. It was a dark panelled room with one large window facing the gate house. In the centre of the room there was a large meeting table with countless chairs. Six people were seated in various places. They were all different and didn't seem to fit the room.

'So Vetra sent us a girl.'

'He seemed to think I was the best, sir.' Allegra shot a steely look at Quatermain.

Quatermain sat down and opened a folder and slid it to the only woman in the room besides Allegra.

'Mrs Harker, if you will.'

Mrs Harker pulled out a pen from her coat. She untwisted the lid and poised the nib on the paper.

'Full name please?'

'Allegra Sera Romano.'

'Age?'

'20 last month.'

'Are you armed?' They others all looked at her and Mina looked up from the paper.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Skinner laughed, 'Anyway why am I here?'

'As soon as you relieved yourself of any weapons then you will be told why you are here.'

'Okay.' Allegra took two small knives from her boots; two silver handles that when she pressed the indenture a blade shot out and a gun from her waist that they hadn't noticed.

'Right that's my part of the deal. Now who are you all?'

'Allan Quatermain.'

Special agent Tom Sawyer from the American Secret Service.' He shook her hand.

'Dr Henry Jekyll.' He blushed a furious red.

'Mr Rodney Skinner. Invisible gentlemen thief.' He shook her hand with his gloved one

'Mrs Wilhelmina Harker, chemist.'

'Quite a mouthful.' Allegra murmured to herself.

'Dorian Gray recently resurrected.' He kissed the back of her hand.

'How pleasant to meet such an array of people. Vetra warned me of your particular…err….qualities. But I didn't expect this.'

'Our finally member Captain Nemo has remained on his ship the Nautilus.'

'Fascinating. So why did you require me?'

'Ah, have you ever heard of the Aztec city of Tenochtitlan?'

'Of course it's my field of speciality.'

'Something has happened and a very corrupt criminal has turned the place into a stronghold for his dastardly plans. We need your help.'

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me...

/  
/


End file.
